harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick Potter
Maverick Potter (May 8,2023- Present) is a Half-Blood Witch born to to Half-Blood Wizard James Sirius Potter and Half-Blood witch Mavis Longbottom. Maverick is the older sister to Jasper Potter and the cousin to Alexis Potter, Savanna Potter and Lyra Scamander. Maverick is the eldest grandchild of Harry and Ginny Potter. Through Maverick's father James she is part of the Potter Family and the Weasley Family.Through her mother she is part of the Longbottom Family. Biography Early Life Maverick grew up with loving carefree parents that raised her with little strain. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Maverick was very excited for the time to come for her to go to Hogwarts. Both of her parents had described many great memories they had had during their time at school and she couldn't wait to make some of her own. On her first train ride to Hogwarts Maverick ended up sitting in a compartment with her older sister figures, Ashlynn Lupin and Jocelynn Lupin. Since the upper years rode the carriages to school and Maverick had to take the boats with the other first years, it was time for her to make some first year friends. Maverick was incredibly excited the whole boat ride, nearly tipping them over as she began to jump up and down when the castle came into view. The girl seated next to her on the boat was named Paisley Heron. Paisley laughed at Maverick's excitement and the two introduced themselves. After that they stuck together like glue. Talking the rest of the boat ride and through the corridors until they reached the Great Hall where they fell silent. Maverick was sorted into Hufflepuff -- house. Year 2 Year 3 Third year was the year that students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade Village on the weekends. Many of her classmates considered it to be the year for dating since that was the hot spot to go out on dates. Maverick began looking around because basically every adult in her family met their significant other or started dating them in school. Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Maverick has dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes and her skin is a light tan color Personality and Traits Maverick inherited the carefree fun-loving spirit of her parents. She has a knack for being a goofball and loves to play silly games. It takes a lot to get on her bad side since she's usually pretty good about letting things slide. Relationships Ace Kendrix Ace immediately took a liking to Maverick upon their first meeting. Maverick found him attractive but since she met his brother first, she decided to pursue his brother. After hearing about Ace's previous relationship from Jocelynn Lupin, Maverick was turned off by the fact that it ended due to him cheating. Ace made many advances toward her which she firmly turned down. She refused to date a cheater, so she had to stay strong. Ace would often times refer to her as his girlfriend, even to the extent of calling her "babe" and various other pet names. Ace began to go to the diner Maverick was a waitress at to see her. He'd sit in her area and order her favorites. In the beginning Maverick got annoyed, fearing he'd get her in trouble or distract her, but after a while it became routine for him to have lunch there everyday. Maverick secretly enjoyed his presence, and the smirk the would come across his face as they made eye contact. He found it fun to bother her. She would teasingly roll her eyes but couldn't help the smile that always came. His compliments were flattering, especially when Maverick knew he could easily get any other girl, he spent his time pining after her. Maverick would ride her bike around their neighborhood to shops or the grocery store. Ace would ride alongside her on his skateboard. Ace didn't know what it was about her but he was addicted. She wasn't constantly on his mind, but anytime she came up he wanted to see her. At first he just thought his desire was purely sexual, yet the more her hung around her he realized it was her personality, her laugh, everything. The more Maverick got to know him, she found herself more fond of his company. He made her laugh, and was interested in her thoughts, just like she was interested in his. Maverick began to form romantic feelings for Ace, mirroring his. Yet, she still continued the chase for a while, enjoying his attention. Ace are often Once Ace and Maverick begin dating they Family njnjnjnj Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery Mavy.jpeg SARA-SAMPAIO_BONAELAMOUR1.jpg sara-sampaio-nevada-photos3.jpg Sara_Sampaio_picture.jpg SaraSampaioPolaroid03.jpg Sara-sampaio-02.jpg tumblr_m55td118ZE1rqx7upo1_1280.jpg post-60524-0-09019100-1384033814.jpg Sara-Sampaio---Be-Magazine---May-2013--11.jpg 1416328414731_Image_galleryImage_.JPG sara29914_16-841f0.jpg Sara+Sampaio+Super+Bowl+XLVIII+Party+Hosted+HNUvBEFOvCZl.jpg sara-sampaio-2015-sports-illustrated-swimsuit-issue-celebration-in-new-york-city_2.jpg tumblr_mbbzubg2rX1qbar4bo1_1280.jpg 600full-sara-sampaio.jpg 51422d044de847e32305d6340ee4eda9.jpg img-thingkdkdkd.jpeg origijjjjjj.jpg post-56515-0-20591400-1350085870.jpg tumblr_mbuwu2X3JQ1qmtfiyo1_1280.jpg Sara_Sampaio_AngelsBookLaunch_Vettri.Net-01.jpg sara-sampaio-vs.jpg saraSampaioPolaroid01.jpg b74c0a62d46a62e132053767c3894890.jpg post-60sa.jpg IMG_4615.jpg post-4559-0-51629900-1428810723.jpg 4d1b3fcbc79db12a76ceb6bca7721b63.jpg 6fd9394aed6f709b8ad836015cf883cd.jpg dave-franco-present-mtv-movie-awards-2014-05.jpg|Chaz hugging Maverick s5-1.jpg Sara-Sampaio13.png tumblr_mh6k96C9rA1rmchofo1_1280.png tumblr_o2um6mqtDA1s0zfjto1_500.jpg|Riding her bike to work tumblr_o3uc4aDYqJ1thp4s9o2_1280.jpg|Mav and Joss at a birthday party tumblr_o4ggp9Z9DO1re67v3o1_500.jpg accc43c30036efc832b7dd983ec8a2aa.jpg 800.jpeg 12338723_1094003177285150_1468343037_n.jpg 10899108_702190333221657_98859044_n.jpg 75a571037b7595f2c4442908594cacc3.jpg e142ee3bc697330bafa339e7b238f997.jpg o-SARA-SAMPAIO-900.jpg sara-sampaio-glowing-skin-lead.jpg 10932192_673782046076015_748400104_n.jpg 12139564-1520028381622347-886821141-n-gthmb.jpg d1fa2d3a57ff2923a975cc14ff2654c1.jpg|playing pool with the guys- taken by Ace d8e303e15298873f999946587b59e7c1.jpg.png oaq0n2zy.jpg sara-horse.jpg Sara-Sampaio-734288.jpg abc9469be40ba9eb3d69c63dafbfd4ac.jpg tumblr_nyk4qr5f6x1uotx9to1_500.jpg tumblr_omttjeZaYZ1uotx9to1_1280.jpg tumblr_oos102dBrC1uotx9to1_1280.jpg tumblr_on1b61xcpC1uotx9to1_1280.jpg 6a01156ef01963970c01901ead0243970b.jpg Maverick Maverick Potter Potter Gryffindor Potter